Engineer
Allied Engineer Sovengi.png Soviet Engineer Epsengi.png Epsilon Engineer Foeengi.png Foehn Engineer |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = Allied Nations Soviet Union Epsilon Army Foehn Revolt |baseunit = |role = Repair Capture |eliteability = |useguns = Bomb defusal kit |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 90 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Basic |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $300 |time = 0:12 |produced = Barracks |req = None |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 |seaspeed = |range = Close |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Repairs friendly buildings Captures tech buildings Captures tech vehicles Captures depiloted vehicles Detects Crazy Ivan's bombs and Arsonist's incendiary charges (range 7) |structure = |notes = Creates a repair vehicle when inside an IFV or Stinger One Engineer can capture enemy structures while it is at 1/3 health Two Engineers are needed to capture enemy structures at 2/3 health Three Engineers are needed to capture enemy structures at full health One Engineer can capture anything in campaign and cooperative modes |margin = }} The Engineer is an important infantry for all sides of the war responsible for the maintenance of friendly buildings and seizing enemy and neutral structures. Engineers can also locate and safely defuse explosive charges, repair destroyed bridges, capture empty vehicles and repair vehicles when inside an IFV or a Stinger. Description Allied Engineers are a vital part of any military operation, whether it's instantly repairing friendly structures or bridges, capturing neutral or enemy buildings, or defusing bombs planted by enemy insurgents. Though an Engineer has many uses, he is unarmed, and so is often a priority target for enemy forces. Additionally, all Engineers can capture empty vehicles and tech structures instantly. Soviet Engineers make up an important part of military operations everywhere. Able to instantly repair friendly structures, capturing neutral or enemy buildings, or defuse hostile bombs makes them essential on the battlefield. Though an Engineer has many uses, he is unarmed, and so is often a priority target for enemy forces. Additionally, all Engineers can capture empty vehicles. Epsilon Engineers are a vital part of any military operation. Whether it's instantly repairing friendly structures, capturing neutral or enemy buildings, or defusing bombs planted by enemy insurgents. Though an Engineer has many uses, he is unarmed, and so is often a priority target for enemy forces. Additionally, all Engineers can capture empty vehicles. Foehn The poor Engineer did not benefit from the invention of the Nanofiber Sync and incorporation of the technology in the Foehn Revolt's arsenal, it does not acquire a second form when the Sync is applied to them. The Foehn Engineer is just like any other Engineer because that's how the world works and the world's rules are absolute. Despite that, in this world, an Engineer's role in every army is indisputable - instant repairs of friendly structures, capture of neutral or enemy buildings, defusal of bombs planted by enemy insurgents and capture of empty vehicles, these are all roles unique to an Engineer and an Engineer alone. In the wake of the unmatched war machine that is the Foehn Revolt's nanofiber-enhanced infantry divisions, the Engineer remains the important backbone of each and every one of them. Overview Assessment Pros Cons Quotes The Allied, Soviet and Epsilon Engineers uses the quotes of the respective faction's ones in Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge, with unused quotes recycled for the Soviet and Epsilon ones. Foehn Engineers have their own, new quotes listed below. Foehn Trivia